Los caminos de la Fuerza
by ornament
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Padme y Anakin tuvieron mas hijos aparte de los gemelos?. años después de la caída de la república los caminos de la fuerza empiezan a moverse para destruir a la oscuridad. (en re escritura toda la historia)


**PROGOLO:**

Justo después de ser abandonada, Bella recuerda algo muy importante de su pasado, decidida a cambiar su vida, a llevarla por el camino correcto, deja Forks, para volver a su verdadero hogar.

Harry acaba de pasar por el año más complicado, pero lo acontecido en el torneo de los tres magos le abre los ojos a la verdad del mundo mágico, pensando que hacer durante sus vacaciones cuando una persona aparece y revela una verdad sobre su origen que no muchos conocen, decidido a cambiar su vida toma la oportunidad y desaparece del mundo mágico para no regresar.

Voldemort jamás pudo hacer su movimiento porque fue destruido sin capacidad de volver jamás, Dumbledore jamás supo que fue lo que sucedió en realidad, solo un pequeño grupo sabe la verdad, pero nunca la revelaran al mundo.

Cuando la oscuridad creía haber ganado el control de la República, de entre la sombras surgió la esperanza, una nueva generación de Jedi apareció para devolver el equilibrio al universo.

Es hora que un secreto se revela, la estirpe del Héroe Sin Miedo, luchara para remendar el error de su progenitor, pero que pasa si el pudo volver a la luz antes de su regreso, y si él se oculto esperando el momento para atacar.

Sus pasado también volverán tratando de recuperarlos pero les será duro, ellos no son los mismos, las luchas los han vuelto diferentes, una nueva era se avecina en el horizontes, cuál será el resultado final.

Los caminos deben ser recorridos.

La justicia

El valor

La sabiduría

Cada uno encarnado en un Jedi diferente, pero con una fuerte conexión entre sí, juntos deben desterrar al mal de la galaxia de una vez por todas, pero el elegido debe ser el que los guie, lograran trabajar juntos…

Esta es la historia de los caminos de la fuerza.

**Capítulo I:**

Una noche tranquila en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, en la casa del jefe de policía, una joven se revolvía en la cama, su frente plagada de sudor, se despertó con un grito y alterada, su cabeza se giro a la puerta donde en ese momento entro su padre

-estas bien Bella **–pregunto preocupado**

**-** si ** –respondió Bella-** pero ha llegado la hora, lo recuerdo todo, debo buscarlo **–dijo seriamente su mirada decidida**

**-** Él, no tiene que ver con tu decisión verdad**- la cuestiono, no menciono el nombre del que le había causado dolor.**

**-** No Charlie, no tiene nada que ver, lo siento muy dentro de mí, **-su mano viajo a su pecho-** la galaxia llama, es hora de reunir a mi familia, detener a ese monstruo y crearme una nueva vida **–dijo en tomo serio. **

**-** ¿Qué hay de…? **–pregunto preocupado pero fue cortado.**

**-** estaré bien, **-le interrumpió-** si mal no recuerdo haya hay la suficiente tecnología para arreglarlo, además de los mejores médicos **–contesto**

-prepare todo **–hablo algo decaído.**

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí en todos estos años **–le dijo Bella sonriéndole.**

Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa, saliendo. Varios días después, era una noche tranquila en Prite Dive, una figura encapuchada caminaba con calma, su rumbo era el numero 4 de la calle, se detuvo unos instantes y vio a uno de los arbusto, detectando a un borracho y ladrón, por su manera de vestir

-Fácil **–dijo sonriendo **

Se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y toco, no tardo mucho en oír a alguien gritando, la puesta se abrió para revelar a un muchacho de casi quince años de cabello negro indomable y ojos verdes, vestía muy mal.

-La casa de la Familia Dursley **–pregunto la encapuchada**

**- **si **–contesto el chico- **pase, **-indico haciéndose a un lado, camino unos pasos para volver a ****hablar. **– tío Vernon

La persona que apareció, en su opinión parecería una morsa. Vio la mirada de odio puro que dedico al muchacho que le había abierto la puerta, bajo su capucha para hablar con él.

-Vernon Dursley supongo **–cuestiono.**

**-** Si –**respondió la morsa-** ¿Quién es usted? **–cuestiono.**

- Alguien que está a punto de mejorar su vida -**contesto en un tono un tanto misterioso**

Ni el muchacho o la morsa, perdón hombre supo interpretar lo que dijo, durante un buen rato no se oyó el sonido de la casa, cuando finalmente termino, por la puesta salieron dos figuras, ambas con capucha puesta, cuando llegaban al límite de la propiedad.

-¿Quiénes son? **–hablo una voz masculina, parándose enfrente de ambos-** ¿Qué hacen en la casa de Potter? **–cuestiono-** espera a que Dumbledore lo sepa **–índico.**

La figura mayor se paro enfrente de él y con voz suave e hipnótica hablo.

-Tú nos has visto a nadie ajeno a la familia aquí **–indico**

-Yo no he visto a nadie ajeno a la familia aquí **–repitió el hombre como ido.**

- Harry Potter sigue en su habitación **–continuo**

- Harry Potter sigue en su habitación **–volvió a repetir el hombre**

-Vuelve a tu puesto nada fuera de lo normal ha pasado en esta residencia **–ordeno**

-Volveré a mi puesto nada fuera de lo normal ha pasado en esta residencia **–repitió el hombre dándose vuelta y volviendo a su puesto.**

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? **–pregunto el encapuchado menor curioso-** fue increíble.

- La Fuerza **–contesto el encapuchado mayor.**- es una de las mas grades cosas, los de mente débil como él -**indico al retirado-** pueden ser fácilmente influenciados **–añadió.**

La otra solo asintió, ambos reanudaron su camino perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.


End file.
